


I believe in a thing called love

by SincerelyCiel



Category: Glee
Genre: Afterlife, Angels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Guardian Angels, Happy Ending, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, LGBTQ, Love, Other, Self-Harm, Suicide, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22570957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyCiel/pseuds/SincerelyCiel
Summary: After taking his own life Kurt Hummel ends up in heaven where he meets a very beautiful Blaine Anderson, a man he was set to meet years ago. It’s up to Blaine to teach Kurt how to be happy again before it’s too late.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	I believe in a thing called love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first glee fic since I’m reallllllllly Into it atm. So I hope you enjoy and feel free to leave any feed back you have :)) have a great day.

May 25th 2010, the death of Blaine Anderson. It should had never happened...but yet it did. Reckless driving resulting in yet one more death, Blaine having done nothing wrong had his young innocent life ripped away too soon. Never gave the young warbler a chance to find his soul mate one thing you’re meant to do during your time on earth. Just 16 years old his life snatched away just days before he was set to meet the love of his life. This changed the future, Blaine was meant to be the light in Kurt Hummel’s dark and lonely life but it was snatched away before he got the chance to reach out. This meant everything changed. Kurt’s bullying just got worse and worse along side his mental states. Eventually he just snapped.

Glee club was only a temporary relief for the constant depression he felt having tried 5 different types of antidepressants and 3 different therapists nothing seemed to be working for him. All this occurred because his lighthouse was cut off in the stormy seas that was his own self sabotaging mind. December 12th at 12:12 am 2012 aged 17, Kurt Hummel ended it all, with a bottle of old antidepressant half emptied into the floor the rest working through his system shutting down his body. Steams of blood fall from the deep slits in his wrists. He was no stranger to the pain. The only difference was, continuing living in this hell was no longer an option.

Blaine, after having been trained by the previous master of all angels was finally taking position as head angel. Second in command after the angel master who could no longer manage guarding the gates of heaven as well as do good for the angels inside the gates. Blaine was now the keeper of the gates deciding who was allowed into internal paradise. His assistant was filing documents next to him. A boy named Wes, he too having sadly passed at a young age due to a horrible illness.

“Ooo. What do we have here.” He announced pulling out a file. “A brand new file. It looks pretty full too.” He says flicking through. Just as he does a slim porcelain boy appeared at the top of the golden escalators bringing him from the earth below. “Be easy on him Blaine...suicide..” Wes whispered to Blaine who just nodded.

“Hello, you must be Kurt Hummel.”

“Where am I?” 

“The gates of heaven. Sadly you passed away. Now you get to move onto the after life. Let me check your files and I’ll see if you can be allowed access.” 

Kurt was confused he made it very clear he didn’t believe it god. I suppose he was wrong it was all very much real and maybe this was him getting a second chance at a better life. 

“Accepted!” Blaine announces cheerfully. He skimmed over Kurt noticing the countless number of scars on his body from his on self inflicted hatred. “You’ll be safe here I promise. No one will ever harm you again..” Blaine said sincerely taking out a long staff taping Kurt’s shoulder blades. As if by magic a pair of glossy angel wings spouted from his back. Large and delicate. Unlike Blaine’s pure white wings, Kurt’s were darker this signified that Kurt was a fragile soul who had been through a lot. It alerted other angels to be gentle with him. It usually went away with time as they grew happier in heaven but Kurt’s seemed to be getting darker. Blaine had to do something and fast. “Wes could you possibly cover for me I have to speak to the head angel about this one. I’ve never seen anything like it...” he whispered.

“No problem..I agree. No ones come to heaven this low in centuries. I’ve seen many believe me..”

“Kurt, could you come with me please?” Blaine said leading him towards the master angels house. “Wait here please won’t be a moment.” He smiled warmly at the new angel. He walked in closing the door behind him. “Master angel we have a probably.”

“Blaine how many times do I have to tell you, just call me Will..” he chuckled. Blaine brought attention to the other people in the master angels house, they were probably having a meeting. There sat Finn, Rachel and Santana. “It’s the new comer...I’m worried about him. He took his own life...his wings are borderline black and nothing we do seems to improve his mood. Almost that he’s disappointed that he’s still here...that he didn’t want to exist anymore.”

“And we all know angels can’t be harmed unless it’s in the claws of a devil so he’s stuck here.” Santana remarked Will just shot her a disapproving look. 

“Blaine...there’s something you should know. Here in this book is a record of everyone’s lives. Here is Kurt Hummel’s compared to yours. May 27th 2010 just two days after you died you and Kurt Hummel were meant to meet. You’d later become boyfriends...and neither of you made it this far but in 2015 you were meant to get married...because you and Kurt never met Kurt never became happy with his life. People kept bullying him, threatening him making his life a living hell because you weren’t there to protect him...he never got better.”

“Oh my god...so he’s my soulmate..” Will nodded. “Is it too late for him?” 

“It’s hard to say. But if any one could do it...it’s you Blaine...”


End file.
